shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giotto Black
; Null Squad |ocupation= Agent |epithet= |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit=| }} Giotto Black (ジョット·ブラック, Jotto Burakku) is a member of the , currently assigned to the Null Squad, where he is the leader of the numerous Cipher Pol agents in the group. The former partner of Aisa Himegami during her time in the Cipher Pol, he is madly in love with her and is hellbent on "rescuing" her from the filthy pirates who have stolen her away from him. A fearsome combatant, by Aisa's own admission she has never defeated him in combat, he is second in the Null Squad only to the leader Xanxus, having easily defeated even Jim Hawkins a user who is considered to be a monster by his subordinates. Appearance Giotto is a tall, muscular and pale-skinned man with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where he keeps it in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; (an haircut which was popular in ancient China). He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing four irregular black forms below it, with the central pair of forms being larger than the two on the sides, which are topped by dark and arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth, a trait he shares with the captain of the White Scarf Pirates, Eustass D. Sid. Hanging from his ears is a pair of light brown earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, and which Giotto himself carries around for such purpose. Giotto' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue armor plates, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles, worn with calves-long light socks which reach up to his pants' edges; an element which is again Eastern in look. Gallery Drunk_Giotto.jpg|A drunk Giotto. Personality Relationships Aisa Himegami Abilities and Powers Rokushiki :Further information: Haki :Further information: Busoshoku Haki Omoikobushi Omoikobushi (重い拳, lit Heavy Fist Style) is a martial-arts style that is Giotto's primary fighting style. A combination of Rokushiki, Haki and Giotto's original free-style fighting style, Omoikobushi makes use of the basics of Rokushiki to enhance his speed, and reflexes, Busoshoku Haki to enhance his endurance and uses Giotto's natural monstrous strength to inflict maximum damage on his opponents while taking as little damage as possible. By using Busoshoku Haki, Giotto can surround himself in an aura of sorts so that his attacks can inflict damage even without making contact, just as long as the target gets in within reach of his Haki. History Major Battles Trivia *Giotto's appearance is based on Bacchus from the anime/manga Fairy Tail. *The appearance section is from the Fairy Tail wiki page for Bacchus, as such all credit goes to the original authors. Comments Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Antagonists